Shower Lovin'
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Harvey Specter was an ass, but it was her own damn fault for falling in love with him in the first place… Just a morning shower rendezvous between these two.


His breaths are still coming in short as he unlocks the door to his apartment, feeling his body buzzing with adrenaline from his regular morning run around the block.

Setting his phone and wallet on the kitchen island, he hears the faint sound of the shower running from the inside of his master bathroom.

He grins, a plan quickly forming in his mind.

Quietly jogging the short distance to his bedroom, Harvey takes off his sweater, now drenched in sweat, and throws it somewhere off to the side.

 _I'll pick it up later,_ he tells himself, smiling as he mentally hears Donna's voice chastising him for leaving his crap on the floor… again. His gray sweat pants are next, followed by his boxers and sneakers.

Tiptoeing into the ensuite of his bedroom, he hears the familiar sweet sound of her humming. A mischievous grin overtakes him, walking deeper into the bathroom until he sees her silhouette form through the tinted glass door. He feels all of his blood rushing south as he sees her long slim form, _naked, wet…._

Careful not to make his presence known, he measures his steps until he reaches the slight opening of the glass door. He peaks inside and notices her eyes are closed, lips turned into a smile as she continues to hum an unfamiliar tune. He holds his breath, weary of his every move, trying not to let her naked form distract him from slipping as he steps inside.

 _Now that would be_ _ **really**_ _bad,_ he thinks.

"What song is that?" He asks when he's fully inside the shower now, eyes hungrily raking her body, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Her scream pierces his ears, making him cringe at the high pitch of her voice.

"Harvey what the _hell?_ " She breathes, hand on her chest, trying to steady the erratic beating of her heart.

His laughter fills the small open space, and her eyes throw daggers in his direction.

"You _idiot._ " She punctuates with a sharp poke to his bare chest.

"I'm- I'm sorry." He breathes out, trying to get his breathing in order as she he watches her face, still wide with horror and annoyance.

Collecting herself, she gives him a death stare for the books, and suddenly he's sobering up. "I should kill you, you know?" She tells him, voice now steady and pale hands resting on her hips.

He straightens up, taking a tentative step toward her. "I'm sorry, Donna." Though his words are still laced with unapologetic humor and she raises an eyebrow at him. "But you should've seen your face." He laughs again, and honestly, is he _trying_ to dig his own grave that morning?

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She threatens, turning around to face the shower head, letting the waterfall cascade down her body. She feels him stepping behind her, his body aligning with hers.

"I'm sorry." He tells her, placing his hands on her slim waist, lips attaching themselves to her exposed neck, taking in the fresh scent of her skin. _Warm vanilla._ He sighs to himself, his kisses chasing the freckles on her shoulder blade.

Donna rolls her eyes, feeling him hard and ready behind her. "You can't honestly expect sex right now." She tells him, turning around to see him showcasing his best classic Harvey-puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if my girlfriend is hot." He tells her. "And," His eyes roam her body, watching droplets of water make their way down her breasts. "Naked." His eyes meet hers, a glare meeting his.

"You're such a dick." She laughs, despite herself. Because as much as he rattles her, annoys her, he's still her best friend and the guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with. _You just had to fall in love with an ass._ But she knows she wouldn't have it any other way, because despite his faults, she knows he would do anything for her. He can be such an egotistical jackass, but it's the side that he lets her see that made her fall in love with him; the sweet, caring, selfless Harvey Specter. And okay, she even loves his jackass self.

"Forgive me?" He steps closer to her, noses barely touching before he leaves a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. She mentally curses herself for how even the sweetest of kisses makes her weak in the knees.

She places her hands on his arms, feeling his biceps contract beneath her. "You're seriously going to have to do better than that, mister." She chides, feeling his smile against her lips as he kisses her again, deeper this time. Her arms wrap around him, body melding with his as his own hands find their way around her bare back. She moans into his mouth, feeling his tongue parting her lips to meet hers in a familiar dance.

She feels him shifting their positions, gently leading her so her back is against the white tiled wall of the shower. Her skin erupts in goosebumps as she feels the cold meet her, a salacious juxtaposition to his hard and heated body melding with her front.

Taking his right hand from where it rested right on her lower back, Harvey trails it slowly up her body, blindly finding her left breast, gently massaging it before using his thumb to tease her nipple.

She groans into his mouth, feeling her skin coming alive with a fire he set in motion.

He parts from her lips then with a loud smack, not wasting any time to trail his mouth down to her neck, hearing her short breaths in his ear. His lips trail further down still until they meet her chest, drinking in the droplets of water between her breasts. He savors her skin slowly, without hurry, knowing it'll only drive her crazy. He takes his mouth and covers her breast, teeth and tongue taking turns to nibble and suck, his other hand playing homage to her other one, tugging her nipple to attention.

"Harvey…" She calls out to him, patience wearing thin and she tugs his head up, claiming his lips with her own as soon as he reaches her. Her teeth nip at his bottom lip, using her tongue to soothe the spot over and over.

His hands trace invisible patterns on her stomach, feeling her muscles contract as he reaches lower still. Upon reaching the apex of her thighs, his hand stills.

Donna groans against his mouth, a frustrated noise that lets him know _he better get to it, or else._ She doesn't wait for him though, taking one dark manicured hand, she rakes her nails down his arm, scratching his skin as she goes before reaching his hand, guiding him to her. He smiles against her lips, loving her constant need to take control in every aspect of their life.

He decides to give her what she wants, _lest he want to end up sleeping on the couch for a month,_ and drags one thick finger against her. He growls as he feels her wet and ready for him already, a feat he will never get over. He makes sure to tease her clit for a mere second, hearing her gasp into his mouth at the touch, before he finally sinks into her.

Her lips part from his, and he watches as her eyes remain closed, mouth slightly open as a quiet moan escapes her. He feels himself grow harder at the sight of her, wanting and ready and _needing_ all of him. He pulls out of her just long enough to hear her whine of protest before he sinks in two this time.

" _Shit."_ She groans, lip trapped between her teeth as her head collapses on his shoulder. His movements are steady and slow, sliding his fingers in and out of her in time with her breathing.

He feels her nails gripping his biceps harder, leaving angry marks as he curls his fingers into her just so, just the way he knows is an inevitable pathway to drive her over the edge. Her teeth are suddenly on him, biting his shoulder, stirring some fire within him and he makes his movements more rapid, matching the rhythm of her grinding against his hand.

"That's it." Harvey tells her, voice low against her ear, kissing her temple in encouragement.

It's his words that do it for her, a soundless cry escaping her lips as she quakes in his arms, letting him hold her steady as she slowly comes down from her high.

When her breathing has returned to normal, she lifts her head to look at him, expecting to see a smug smile on his face, but instead sees his eyes glassed over with arousal. She takes one last steady breath before she speaks again, voice dripping desire.

"That the best you got?" She tells him, a challenging tone in her. He smirks, slowing sliding his fingers out of her, before he gently grabs her by the hips, steadying her as he leads over to the bench on the opposite side of his shower.

He sits her down on the edge, mentally thanking himself for deciding to add this seating nook in years ago. He lowers himself to the tiled floor, ignoring the protest his knees give him. Harvey's eyes haven't left her gaze, noticing her pupils growing, making her eyes appear darker, hooded in desire. He feels all of his fantasies coming to life again, not mattering if they've done this hundreds of times already. He still can't get enough of this, of _her._

"What are you waiting for, Specter? An engraved invitation?" She breathes out, her copper hair a contrast against the white tile behind her as she looks down at him, chest heaving with anticipation. He throws another roguish grin her way, shuffling closer as he uses his hands to guide her legs apart, and he dives right in.

Her back arches when she feels his tongue on her, scalding hot and soft and wet, and she bites her lip to keep herself from screaming. His lips tease her, kissing every inch of her, drinking her in.

Her hands find their way to his hair, gripping the wet strands as a habit, her nails digging into his scalp, bringing him closer to her still. He hums against her, sending vibrations coursing through her and his name is a curse on her lips, feeling his jackass of a smile before he resumes his work, bringing out his tongue to tease and taste, lapping at her with determination and persistence.

A moan manages to escape her lips when she feels his five o'clock shadow rubbing against her thighs, making a mental note thank him for not shaving that morning, the sensations on her skin driving her closer to the edge.

"H- Harvey…" She pleads, kneading her nails deeper into him, gasps and moans escaping her as she feels his mouth wrapping around her clit, sucking the bundle of nerves fervently. His hands grip her thighs, holding her against him as she squirms in his arms.

Her back doubles over, a cry escaping her lips as her release washes over her, hands still gripping his head as she rides out the sensations.

He slows his movements, mouth leaving her center to glance up at his favorite redhead. His fingers run smooth circles up and down her legs, coaxing her back to reality again.

"You okay, Donna?" He teases, smile ever-growing, lips glistening and eyes twinkling with the effect he knows he has on her.

She shakes her head, not trusting herself to speak. His lips start a trail up her body, leaving sweet kisses in his wake, just because he wants to, just because he _can_. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before he stands up fully, sitting down next to her on the short bench, and takes her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on her skin.

Finally, she turns to him. "You must feel pretty proud of yourself right now." She breathes, tired smile on her lips.

Grinning, he leans over to kiss her. "Well, I _was_ pretty damn good." He tells her, kissing her once more. "So, does that make up for scaring you?"

She quirks an eyebrow at him, leaning over. "Not even close." She whispers the words, smirking when he looks at her in confusion.

His confusion quickly turns into surprise as he watches her slide off the bench, kneeling before him, manicured hands on each of his thighs.

"Donna…" He warns, swallowing, wide eyes watching her every move.

Her lips widen into a teasing smile, eyes never leaving his as she takes him in her mouth, watching as his eyes close out of their own volition.

"Jesus, Donna." His knuckles grow white as he grips the porcelain bench beneath him, needing to hold onto something while she works her mouth over him.

He feels her grin around him, taking him deeper still.

"Donna, s- stop, you need- to- _shit."_ He grounds out, words falling out of his mouth breathless and short. He curses under his breath, for the effect she has on him, for that _thing_ she's currently doing with her tongue.

"Donna, please, I'm not gonna-" Suddenly her mouth leaves him and he heaves a breath out, his eyes still closed as he tries to get his heart rate down to a healthy level.

Moments later, after he feels the ringing in his ears begin to dissipate, he looks down at her.

"You okay there, Harvey?" Her smile is wide and teasing, holding back laughter seeing him trying to regain some semblance of control.

"You're evil." He breathes out, shaking his head as he looks down, taking her in. Her hair is a darker shade, slicked back from her shower, eyes brighter than ever as she stares up at him.

Standing, she pats his legs. "I'd say now we're even." She smirks down at him, turning around to face the still cascading shower.

He's on her not ten seconds later, turning her to face him, mouth colliding with hers roughly. He swallows the surprised moan from her lips, gliding his hand up to cradle her jaw in his hand, guiding her mouth into a different angle, kissing her deeper.

He leads her to the tiled wall once again, waiting until her head gently meets the white porcelain to guide her left leg over his waist. She follows his movements, immediately raising her other leg until both are wrapped around him.

She mewls into his mouth, feeling him hard against her.

Suddenly, his lips leave her own, but before she can protest, he's staring into her eyes, their ragged breathing the only thing she can hear. She places her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"Harvey…" Donna whispers, the ache between her legs almost paling in comparison to the way her chest swells at the intensity of his gaze.

"I love you." He tells her, simply, honestly, and it takes everything in her at that very moment to not let her tears fall.

She gives him a watery smile, grabbing the back of his head to guide him into a kiss, whispering against his mouth. "I love you, too."

Holding her body even closer to his, making sure he's got her secured and wrapped up in his arms, he finally sinks into her.

Their lips continue to glide against each other, breathing becoming a challenge as their movements grow uneven and rapid, each too wound up to take things slow.

His thrusts grow harder, knees aching as he continues to hold her up, guiding him to her over and over again.

When he feels her muscles contracting around him, he speeds up the process, lips parting from hers as they claim her neck, kissing and suckling her skin there.

Holding onto him, Donna begins to feel the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen, closing her eyes as the sensations from every inch of him bring her closer and closer….

"Donna…" She feels more than hears his words against her, and she tightens her hold on him, muscles gripping harder around him still.

They come together suddenly, each other's names a soft mantra on their lips, mutual groans accompanying them, swallowing the sound of the running water in their small enclosure.

Slowly, he lets her limb legs untangle around him, a satisfied and tired sigh escaping his lips.

"Okay," She breathes, arms still holding onto him, not trusting her body to hold her up properly. "You're forgiven." She gives him a lazy smile.

His low chuckle vibrates through her, brown eyes meeting her at last. "I'm sorry I scared you." He tells her, left hand caressing her cheek softly.

She rolls her eyes. "No you're not."

"Yes I- okay, maybe I'm not." He relents when she raises an eyebrow at him. "But you gotta admit, that was fun." He grins at her.

She finally detaches herself from him, shoving him playfully off to the side as she stands under the still hot spraying water. "You never let me finish my shower." She chastises him, reaching over for her conditioner.

Harvey smirks at her, unapologetic glee overtaking him… until he notices the darkening mark on her pale shoulder.

"You, um, you may want to wear a turtle neck to work today." He tells her, slowly backing up and making his way out of the shower.

Her eyes snap open to see his naked form fleeing. "Harvey wh-" Confusion written all over her face, she makes her way to carefully step out of the shower, halting to a stop in front of the bathroom vanity mirror. Her hazel eyes widen when her gaze meets the angry red mark right where her shoulder meets her neck. She grits her teeth.

" _Harvey Reginald Specter, you are a dead man!"_

He winces from his bedroom, knowing he'll probably be banned to the couch that night.

But still, he smirks to himself, mentally recounting their recent shower activities, _it was totally worth it._


End file.
